FireArcher Vol 1
by Asylum-Fanwarrior
Summary: THIS IS NOT CANON It's a ship my friend/"brother" Josh and I created through Instagram. It is between Artemis of Bana-Mighdall and Garfield Lynns/Firefly They're a villain/hero couple, they make it work. It is my own twist, this fanfic, and they're taking place in HIGH SCHOOL. T for language.
1. New Recruits

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their comics. I simply co-own the ship :3)**_

**Garfield Lynn's P.O.V.**

Alright, let's get some things straight.  
I am a pyromaniac villain named Firefly.  
I am in a gang with Penguin, Killer Moth, Ragdoll, and Killer Croc.  
Mess with us, you are in big trouble. Anyways, we go to this academy,  
the _Gotham School for the Criminally Insane._  
It's dangerous, and the principal is a nut-job. He wants to turn the school into some kind of asylum. Anyways, we're one of the main gangs there.  
You see, each certain group of villains gets a hero. They go to some prodigy school (joking, they're just living their lives like the little rich bitches they are)  
And every year or so, a bunch of other villains from other areas/assigned to other heroes, stay for a few months with us. This year, they're coming at the start of term. So we gotta meet them in a few minutes.

"Yo, Gar." Penguin said. He (unofficially) made himself leader. Smh, I could've done better.  
"What."  
"Heard a rumor the Wonder villains got a new recruit. Apparently they're foreign."  
"Crap that means we can't freak the shit out of 'em". Croc said, crossing his arms.  
Anyways, we're in the front yard, in the large warehouse where we're all gonna meet up. First came the Super villains (yeah, don't go there about the damn pun.) Then the main Justice League villains. Then the Arrow family villains. And a whole bunch of others. And finally, the Wonder villains. They are basically Team Penguin's arch nemesis when you're not talking about our heroes.  
Cheetah came out from a jet, and scowled-scratch that-growled at us.  
"Easy kitty, missing your ball of yarn?" Moth said, smirking as she growled with more fury. We snickered, but she retracted her claws and her right-hand woman, Giganta, walked over and stood next to her.  
"Sorry, boys, but we're not staying to argue. We're showing the new recruit around the town." Giganta curtly retorted, crossing her arms with a scowl.  
We have a competition between the villains, and we always rig the machine so we fight the Wonder villains. But we often come out on top, no matter how badly they kick our asses.  
"Oh please, why bother showing up when you _know_ we're gonna win." Penguin said, smirking, while both Giganta and Cheeta glare and hiss.  
"Whatever, we've seen the new recruit fight. You bastards are in a hell a lot of trouble." They said, smirking before leaving and with someone else joining them as they turned the corner. Weird bitches, they are.  
"Weird bitches they are, eh, Firefly?" Ragdoll said, rolling his eyes.  
"So, at lunch, wanna restock on our weaponry supply? Maybe we'll run into the Wonders on our way." Penguin suggested as we walked to our first class. "We can take the alleyway entrance, it's closer and none of the other students ever noticed it."  
We all agreed, and separated for our classes.

**Around Noon**  
As we walked to our entrance in the alleyway, we were making sure nobody followed us. Nobody knew about this spot, and this is the entrance to the best jobs and best weapons in Gotham. Then, a long arm stopped us in our tracks, coming from the shadows. An arm with _fur_ on it.  
"Yo, no Team Penguin douchebags allowed." Said a silky, deceptive voice purred from the shadows.  
"Cheetah.." Penguin growled, pushing her arm away and trying to get through. Giganta blocked him, and grew a foot or two to further block us, and equal the height of Croc.  
"If you want a fight, you got it." They cooed in deadly unison.  
So Giganta threw Penguin at us, and Cheetah's voice disappeared as the alley got deeper, and darker. Giganta disappeared as well after Croc threw her into the alley afterCheetah.  
"Hmph, bet they're starting to get scared of us." Moth said, pushing Penguin off of him and smirking.  
Then, something landed on the ground in front of all of us, with enough force and adrenaline to knock us all backwards. I managed to see the outlines of Croc, Moth, and Ragdoll being kicked backwards, and fell into the light on the sidewalk, out cold. Whoever jumped us, they were good. Soon Penguin got knocked out, and hit the wall behind my head, a few inches above me. Then I saw a pair of eyes, green as acid, staring at me, and narrowed menacingly. I can officially say, I was scared as fuck.  
Before I knew it, I was thrown backwards, into the light, and noticed a boot that went up to someone's knees with long, sharp spikes around the top of it. They were a slightly darker shade of green than the eyes, and they were digging into the armor of my Firefly suit. And then I looked up, while the guys around me, teammates or not, were doing the same. My jaw dropped as I saw who beat us up bad in a few minutes. A teenage girl, about my age _**(Gar is about 17 here)**_ with long red hair, almost up to her feet, in a ponytail, and a green suit with two straps and that wrapped around her body. It was basically a one piece swimsuit that's green and white and showed her long legs until her boots got in the way. She has the green eyes I saw a moment earlier, and she was holding a long, silver bow in her hand, and had a blue leather quiver slung across her shoulder. She has a leather jacket on and has golden hoop earrings. She. Was. Gorgeous. Yeah, I'm not saying she's hot. Too much of a pun. But she is.  
She looked ahead of her and I followed her gaze. Croc was running towards her, and she narrowed her eyes again. I'm telling you, its menacing.  
Without releasing her boot from my chest, she bended backwards, with impressive flexibility to dodge one of Croc's punches, caught his arm, and judo flipped him into a wall, which made all of us surprised. But I was a little distracted by whoever this girl was… Still.  
She rapidly loaded her bow and shot it at Croc, piercing his shoulder as some blood dripped slightly. In that effort, her boot, and the spikes, started penetrating the armor. Fuck.

"Easy Artemis, you can finish them off at the tournament." Cheetah's voice rang out from the rooftops. She and Giganta jumped down softly and landed down next to the girl. "Easy," she purred, and the girl obliged by standing up straight and leaning against the brick wall of the alley. Apparently her costume showed her.. um, well, butt. Guess she didn't care, by the way she glared at any guy, Team Penguin or not, who stared.  
"Boys, this is our new recruit. Her name is Artemis, and she's traveling with us for revenge." Cheetah continued, licking her lips with a feline glare. "Glad you could meet with her before she kills you." They turned heel and entered the secret passageway, and Artemis typed something in as the panel closed, blocking her, Cheetah, and Giganta from our vision.  
As the guys recovered and helped me up, I couldn't help staring at the wall where Artemis walked through.  
"Fuck, they changed the password!" Penguin yelled, in an outrage.  
But my mind was still on the girl who easily kicked my ass, eyes as green as acid, and ginger colored hair. I didn't even notice when we got back to school. I was supposed to be fighting _her?_


	2. Alliances

**At Team Penguin Base**

**Garfield's P.O.V.**

"That _BITCH_, with her new recruits out of nowhere!" Penguin ranted, punching the wall, and then clutching his hand in pain.  
"In all fairness, she caught us off guard.." Moth said, trying to stall Penguin's rant on our sudden attack.  
"We don't even know anything about her, except that her name is Artemis and she can shoot a painful arrow…" Croc continued, bandaging his wounded shoulder after pulling the silver arrow out of it.  
"Well.. What do you think of her, Gar?" Penguin said, staring directly at me, and the others following his gaze.  
"Wait, what?" I replied, snapping out of my deep thought. They snickered slightly, and I just rolled my eyes behind my helmet. "Well, she's a threat to our competition. Plus, she doesn't look like we're anything more than a small being to kill."  
"Yeah, we're fucked." Agreed Ragdoll, who threw Penguin, Moth, Croc, and I ice packs, and then putting another on his shoulder. "Especially if she's foreign, no promises we can use words to freak her out."  
We all agreed and groaned as we put ice on our injuries. We are _so_ fucked.

**At the warehouse for Wonder villains**  
**Cheetah's P.O.V.  
**"I'm impressed, Artemis. You beat them up badly." I said, smirking after petting my darling pet cheetah.  
She nodded in thanks, and left to her new room. Giganta came in right after she left.  
"I think she may just be how we can beat Wonder Woman, and help us win the tournament." She remarked, getting a can of coke and opening it.  
"Agreed. She will be of _great_ use. But I don't like how the Firefly guy looked at her. We need to keep a friend zone between them and make that planned alliance, or else kill them and bolt after the tournament." Giganta nodded in agreement and left to take a shower.  
**The next day**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

'This place, Gotham, is highly peculiar', I thought, while walking with Cheetah and Giganta into the _Gotham School for the Criminally Insane_. I mean, even Bana-Mighdall wasn't this crazy. And what was with that group of teens? Cheetah says they're basically rivals. I guess that makes sense. They told me the team was called Team Penguin- What the hell, I might add- and that their members were named Penguin, Killer Moth, Ragdoll, Killer Croc, and Firefly. Strange place.  
Anyways, as we got to the school, Cheetah said that we can attend classes if we want, but we have full access to our villain records and files and the training rooms. While Giganta left for a class, Cheetah and I went to the training room. As I looked around, it wasn't that impressive, but it was large. It had numerous sectors for weapon testing, as well as sectors for hand-to-hand combat and power testing. It's not too shabby, I mentally remarked, looking at Cheetah for a suggestion, introduction, or order. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and her lip curled into a growl.  
"Ugh… Filthy Team Penguin scum." She hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Cur, they are." I agreed, nodding as we walked around the training room, occasionally avoiding a bullet or glass shard.  
"Oh, great, it's those Wonder villains, those bitches." I heard from somewhere across the room, and followed the sound with a simple turn of the head.  
"Artemis?" Cheetah said, noticing my movement and pause in walking, but I was already honing in on the speaker. _Penguin, _ I scowled, turning around and walking in their direction. _Enough of this, I'm sick and tired of having to deal with such pests. If it saves my time and my stress, may as well kill them._  
"What the fuck do you want?" Penguin sneered, and his goons glared at me, turning their heads from their previous conversation to this new one.  
I growled, which seemed enough to wipe off his scowl. I smirked slightly, and turned to Cheetah, who I just noticed had followed me here. "Is there any rule against fighting them _before_ the tournament?" They were slightly surprised I could speak English, but could recover quickly.  
"No, not like it matters." She replied, snickering and looking Penguin in the eye, challenging him.  
"Um, are you sure we can't just wait until the tournament?" one of them asked, Firefly, I think. No, wait, Moth.  
"You know, you really should take the fur off of your costume…" I said, rolling my eyes and extending my hand to lift up a piece of the fur, and then let it go.  
"Why would I do that?" Moth sneered, leaning closer.  
"First off, I'm taller than you, so move your eyes. Second, because your teammate over there smokes. And I'm pretty sure he will at one point set you on fire because of your fur." I replied, looking over at Firefly, and they were all stunned.  
"How did you know I smoked?"  
"And how did you hear me insulting you?"  
"I believe the correct term is bitching about me. And I have enhanced hearing abilities. Also, to answer your question, I'm highly observant. And, you have a pack of cigarettes in your pocket. Enhanced vision, I should add." I continued, gazing at Team Penguin's confused and surprised reactions.  
I can awkwardly say this silence went on for about 10 minutes.

**Roughly an hour after the awkward silence  
Garfield's P.O.V.**

Um… The last hour was mostly a daze. I think we sparred due to an argument between Cheetah and Penguin. But I couldn't help being surprised at how well Artemis could fight. Yep, we're fucked. But I can't help but notice what she does… Am I crushing on our nemesis' newest team member? Double fuck.  
"So, Gar, what do you think of their offer?" Croc said, again bandaging an arrow-caused wound.  
"What..?" Ragdoll said, waking up after being heavily knocked out. "What offer?" I was just gonna ask the same thing..  
"Cheetah was saying, after Artemis and Giganta kicked our asses, that we should have an alliance, so we have no need to compete unless completely necessary, and we can both benefit from this alliance. They have the weapons, and we have the resources." Penguin said, walking in and plopping down on the couch next to Ragdoll.  
"Well, should we accept?" I asked.  
"They said we have until the first of November, and it's only the 20th. No worries, boys, we have enough time to decide. So, what intel do we have on the new recruit, Artemis?" Penguin continued.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Are we like, stalking her now?" I said, freaked out as hell.  
"Aw hell no! That's so wrong, dude, what is wrong with you!?"  
"What, you made it sound like that. Anyways, what intel did we get from "not stalking her"? "  
"First off, she's an Amazon. Weaponry Master, Fighting master, Animal control, and that's all we got. We know she's capable of using many weapons, modern or not, and prefers the bow and arrow."  
"… That's it."  
"Hey, she's very secretive, but very deadly."  
"But you have to admit, she's drool-worthy, can fight, is a villain, and has great benefits." Moth said, looking up from the carpet at us.  
"That's what we said about Cheetah and Giganta. Look what happened from there." Croc said, looking at the tv and turning it on.  
"Yeah, but they knew who we were already. She hasn't been working with them for long; they haven't fully messed up her mind. We could still have a shot." I said, looking at the tv as well. "Plus, it'll help if they get reluctant about the alliance. We do need some stuff, this place is a dump. And they may just give us a one-way ticket to villainous riches."  
The others, nodded and muttered their agreement, except for Penguin.  
"Come on, Oswald, you can't deny that alliance has both benefits, relationship-wise and work-wise. Plus, we heard from Giganta that she has mechanical ingenuity. Maybe she'll fix your faulty umbrella." Ragdoll suggested, smirking.  
"I agree to nothing, especially after what Cheetah and Giganta did to us, and made Artemis do to us. I'll decide in my own time." He said, standing up and storming out of the room, and we all laughed.  
"He's just jealous that we are most likely to have a shot." Joked Moth as we changed to Gotham news.  
"Eh, have you seen what she did to us? She'll probably laugh and stab us before leaving with Cheetah and Giganta." Complained Croc.  
True… We may as well be asking out the devil. Yeah, we're _so _fucked. "I'm gonna go up to my room…" I groaned, getting up and walking to the doorway.  
"Fine, but we're getting dibs on asking her out, you're going to have your chance after Penguin!" Ragdoll said, laughing hard enough to barely get that sentence out.  
"Whatever, I'm tired!" I yelled back and faceplanted onto my bed. 'Yeah, there is no way in hell I can score a date with her.'


	3. Message In the Arrows

**Same Night  
Garfield's P.O.V.**

I guess I couldn't sleep, since I found my way walking around the school in a tank top and shorts. Then it started to rain hard, so I ran into the school, since it was the closest to where I was wandering. As I got to the training room, it was empty, so I just started roughing up the punching bag, since I didn't have my armor on to try the heat beams. I guess it helped pass time, since the rain started to let up when I stopped to take a breath. So I re-covered the curtains of the training room, since this school is supposed to be private for "troubled" teens, and nobody knows they actually train villains here, and walked back outside, except I only made it to the front yard before it rained hard as hell again. As I turned around, I saw one of the curtains had been opened, but I'm _positive_ I closed them all. As I ran back inside and towards the training room for a towel to dry off, I saw a familiar flash of ginger-red hair. I slowed down near the entrance and peered through the opening of the training room.  
Artemis was leaning against the wall, sitting in the direction in which she was facing the window. She was wearing a white t-shirt that was slightly big, so one sleeve was on the side of her shoulder, and white shorts up to the middle of her thighs. She has a phone in her hand and had a few bottles of something next to her; I think they were made of glass. She looked really stressed, as much as I could observe from where I was. Then she picked up her phone.  
"Hey…" she started, in the most faux happy voice I have ever heard in my life. She put the call on speaker and set the phone down next to her, as she stared out the window.  
"Hey babe, how are you?" said a calm, male voice, apparently oblivious to her fake tone.  
"Yeah, I ran into your ex earlier today..." Artemis continued.  
"Oh, sorry about her, she's a bitch, I know."  
"Yeah… She told me something. So, can I ask you a question?"  
"You can ask me anything, hun."  
"… Did you cheat on her with me?"  
'Woah… She had a boyfriend, and was possibly cheated on?' I thought, in surprise. 'That is cold.'  
"What, no, babe." The voice finally said, and she suddenly looked a little hopeful. "I cheated on her with _you_."  
Aaaand, that has _gotta_ burn.  
"… Oh. In that case, fuck you." Artemis finally said, hanging up and closing her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall.  
I expected her to cry or scream or something, even silently, but she just sighed and picked up one of the bottles she had with her. It was a bottle of wine. She popped the cap off and took a long, slow sip.  
"Hey, you alright?" I spoke up, walking in and sitting down next to Artemis, who just looked at me with the most heartbreaking- ugh what the fuck is she doing to me- of looks.  
"Eh. I've been through worse. Didn't like him much, anyways." She replied, taking out a dagger. I thought she was gonna stab me, so I recoiled quickly. But she just sighed, and used it to pop open another bottle and chug it down.  
"Aren't you a little young to drink?" I said, smirking a bit.  
"Aren't you a little too late to be the goody two-shoes in your life?" She replied curtly, smirking back.  
This went on for a bit, and Artemis was actually pretty cool, especially when she wasn't trying to kill me.  
"Hey, the rain's letting up, we should get back." She said, getting up, starting to head toward the exit.  
"Um… Wait!" I quickly said, grabbing her arm gently, making her turn around to face me. "Do you… Maybe want to do something one night, just us?"  
She looked absolutely stunned for a moment, before opening her mouth to answer.  
"I'll get back to you about that ok?" Artemis said, cracking a small smile, which made her look much better than when she ended that phone call a while earlier.  
"Sounds good." I said, before releasing her arm and heading toward the other exit. "Oh, and my teammates are gonna try and ask as well, sorry about that craziness tomorrow."  
"It's fine, I can deal with them. Sorry if you'll be the one who has to drag them back to your place to heal."  
"Eh, I can manage." I said, before hearing her run out of the school before any rain starts to pour. I did the same, just in case. Alright, maybe I do have a shot after all.

**The Next Day  
Artemis's P.O.V.  
**Well, I guess Firefly wasn't so bad a choice, I mean he was better than any guy I've met so far. Anyways, as I was walking to school with Cheetah and Giganta, and suddenly Moth came up to us and gave me a small bouquet of flowers, and I swore Cheetah growled.  
"Hey, Artemis, do you maybe… Wanna…" he stammered, and I cut him off by whistling. "Um.. What?"  
Suddenly, a large skeleton hound came out of nowhere and chased Moth right out of the school. We laughed and kept walking, after I tossed the flowers into an alley, where a few alley cats sniffed and bit into them.  
"What got into them?" I asked, with all honesty.  
"Ugh boys. I have a feeling you're going to be doing this a few more times." Giganta explained, sighing and crossing her arms. "Don't mind them."  
"And don't too much damage, we still need that alliance, and they need it more. So I say a simple no or good kick should do it." Cheetah continued, matter-of-factly while examining her sharp claws.  
"Understood." I said with a nod.  
And so it happened. First Croc, then Ragdoll, and then Penguin. And if it wasn't for Cheetah and Giganta, I may have had to kill them. I passed by Firefly a few times, but we didn't do more than share a glance for barely a second.  
Later that day, we got into another fight, and I had an arrow shot at Firefly, which I made a few hours ago. It had a message on it, which I'm pretty sure his armor could decode.  
"Anyways, Artemis, remember Giganta and I are going out of the country to pick up some supplies. The heaters need to be fixed, so it's gonna be crazy temperatures in the warehouse, and that our rooms are locked." Cheetah said as we waked to the school vehicles that night. I nodded as they boarded a jet and waved as they took off.

**That Same Night  
Garfield's P.O.V.  
**As the guys healed their numerous injuries, physical or rejection-related; I was wiping the blood off of the arrow Artemis shot into my arm.  
"Give it a rest, Gar, it's just a bloody arrow." Moth groaned, rubbing his head.  
"No, there's something engraved in it." That got everyone to run over and look at the arrow.  
It was in a different language, but I'm glad I was the only one with technology in their suit, so I was the only one to decode the arrow while the other guys stared at the arrow hard to try and find the message.  
_'Cheetah and Giganta are out getting supplies for the next two weeks, so is tomorrow at 9 good? And yes, I'm accepting your offer. –Artemis'  
_As the others left the room to try and decode the message, I went to bed with a secret grin. They never even knew I had a date with the most kick-ass girl they couldn't even get close to. Not bad for someone that's not team leader.


	4. Read Between the Lines

**The Next Day (Friday)  
Artemis's P.O.V.**

Huh… My first day without Cheetah and Giganta… It doesn't feel so bad. This morning, I pulled on some shorts that were quite above my knees, and a sleeveless white shirt and a leather vest, and finally pull on my green, spiked boots. My hair was still in its regular ponytail, but I really could use a trim.  
In all honesty, I don't know much about Firefly, except all I could tell the other night, but he seems… Different. As I looked in the mirror, I wonder what he saw in me that night, or at all for that matter.  
I'm not beautiful, I'm a monster. He doesn't know, he couldn't know.  
But, he actually listened to me, a-and, got to know me, before making his move. Most guys I've met would fake their sympathy, and just get to the point. Wait… Who am I looking at? This girl in the mirror… She's wearing the same clothes as me, and has her hair the same way… But she looks shy, delicate. But I swear her name is Artemis. As I shook the thought out of my head, and grabbed my quiver and silver bow, I was curious if I could catch the eye of a certain criminal.  
I got a video message from Cheetah, and it was directed for the guys of Team Penguin, so I looked around and quickly spotted them and made a casual change in walking direction to head there way.  
"Hey, Artemis." I heard a voice say, and saw Firefly looking up from his conversation with his team, who followed his gaze and smirked. Suddenly I felt like kicking them again.  
"Hey," I replied casually, pulling out a small tablet, tapping a few buttons, and offering it to them. "Cheetah wanted me to give you this message."  
_"Hello boys. As you may know, Artemis is our new recruit, and we have left her for a few weeks while we gather supplies. Here's a hint of advice while we're gone: Mess with her, you'll mess with all of us. For the time being, Artemis has some tasks, and will wait for your answer to our deal, As soon as we have an answer, both sides of the deal must be enforced at once."_ Purred Cheetah, who was shown speaking on the tablet's screen. _"And we have the right to break that deal at any time as soon as it is in effect. Now, be good to Artemis, as your lives _do_ depend on it. Have a lovely, blood-splattered day. Cheetah and Giganta out." _The video ended and the tablet shut down. While the other members of Team Penguin looked for words to reply to the video message, I walked over to Firefly and tilted my head slightly, as I did when casually asking a question.  
"So, agreed time tonight?" I asked, getting his attention and making him look down at me. Oh, I love his blue eyes… Aaaand, now I need to hit my head into the wall until I forget that statement.  
"Oh, oh, yeah. Alright, say a walk in the park and some fancy dinner?" he said, smiling a little, and a little mischievously, at that. I saw out of the corner of his eye Penguin with his jaw dropped low.  
"Sounds good." I replied, smiling back before turning around and head toward the school. While walking away, I listened in on their new conversation topic.  
"How? When? Answers Gar, now!" Penguin demanded sharply, the others asking similar questions.  
"Not long ago, but if you managed to find the language the arrow inscription was carved in, it was, well, a yes." I heard Garfield reply, calmly, but slightly seeming out of breath.  
Alright, maybe tonight isn't gonna be so bad.

**Cheetah's P.O.V.**

"Alright, Artemis, you know that you need those forms and his signature. He always changes it every year, so we need this year's. And don't forget to enjoy yourself, dear. And take care of the cheetahs, my darling jewels."  
"Yes Cheetah, I know. I'll make sure to work on the plan and send you an image for the progress. "  
"Very good. And Giganta wants her special orders to come in without any unwated interference or disruptions."  
"Noted, I'll track it immediately."  
"And the alliance?"  
"No answer yet."  
"Very well, remember to make sure they remember, preferably before the deadline."  
"Alright, I won't forget to keep reminding them."  
"Good. And good night."

_**Sorry if it's shorter than usual, but please r&r (read and review).  
Spoiler alert: I'm working on two new fanfiction projects! One is a Harry Potter fic, and one is a songfic! Also, check my profile for my Quotev account, and have fun taking the quiz, as another is currently in production. Thanks! -Anj.**_


	5. Quick Talk

_**Also, for the sake of Arty's creation month (September, 1990-something) I shall change my fanfic style into literate. Don't know what that means? Whale, you're about to find out :3 )**_

**That Night**

_Gar's P.O.V./Arty's P.O.V._

As he got ready in my room for the date tonight, which he's still surprised he even got, Penguin walked in, took the blonde teenager by the wrist with a steel grip, and dragged him outside, a good distance from Team Penguin base.  
"What, I'm a little busy right now, Oswald." The blonde snaps, crossing his arm in annoyance.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, we can't be sure that Artemis and her teammates are just setting us up, leaving the deal as a decoy and a reason to get close to us." The other replies curtly, equally irritated. Little did the pair know that the same redhead they were talking about wasn't too far away. And has even better super-hearing than _just_ across a room.  
As she slid into a close, yet tall and bushy tree, she listened to the two members of the team.  
"… So, I think you should coax the intel out of her, while Artemis's guard is down, see if she'll blabber on about the team and anything you can get an access code or a pass into it. Then maybe we can make a clean swipe of their treasures before they leave, and bam! We get a better place, weapons, and Cheetah and her team won't even notice." The shorter one was saying, Penguin. He seemed eager to be heard, and seemed to be making that point loud and clear to the blonde one, Firefly. A.K.A., the redheaded Amazon's date for tonight.  
It seemed like hours before Firefly finally replied. But his statements were slow, careful, and apparently thought-out.  
"Look, Penguin, I see what you're saying, and I see why you would be concerned, but I still have an actual date. I mean, come on, that's a genius plan for female villains, it's perfectly fitting. Sorry, but there is no way I'm doing that."  
Of course, by a series of coincidences, Artemis had the past of horror, and her impulse said to leave. To get out. Not to retreat, but back off and rethink. And she agreed. So the girl took off, silently, but rapidly, hurrying to the empty Wonder villain area, vacant except for her and the cheetahs of the team leader. Racing toward her private room, she questioned her sudden affections for this mortal, and why she didn't expect this. She was a warrior, heart ice cold, hard as rock, and affectionless. Any family she ever remembered was gone. _Ceased to exist._ Naturally. So that's how she lived her life. Alone. Different. Something else.

When the time came close to when she had to meet Firefly, the redhead sat up from her bed, slipped on a red dress with gold belt, fixed her hair so that it was over one shoulder, and stared at her reflection for a moment, contemplating whether she should trim it or- wait, since when was a male being, especially a mortal, making her act this way? Hm, no matter, she decided, before picking up a small shoulder bag, applying a fair shade of blood red lipstick, as usual, and putting on her usual boots, only not spiked, and a dark blue, more appealing than the green. After a quick once-over in the long mirror, she petted the cheetahs goodbye and walked toward the Gotham central park. As she saw the blonde waiting for her, she took a deep inhale before approaching him.  
"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"


	6. Date Went Well?

**Garfield's POV **

One gulp.  
"O-okay… But at least after the date, it's great outside and we've been planning this date for a day or two now." I saw her get ready to protest, but nodded and walked over.  
"Alright, let's go." We were walking around the park for a bit, and I swear I saw a familiar monocle out of the corner of my eye. At dinner, we went to a casual place where we sat outside the restaurant and ate while talking.

"Alright, how have your teammates been on the deal?" she started, taking a break from her dinner and leaning back in her chair.  
"What deal- Oh right, yeah, we're almost done deciding." I replied, and kept eating, more slowly.  
She nodded and seemed to relax.  
"You look really nice, by the way." I continued, smirking slightly at her sudden flinch of surprise.  
"Um, thanks. You look quite sharp, too." She said.  
I have to say, the first portion of the date was awkward, awkward crap. With a capital  
C-R-A-P. But it got better as we left the restaurant and started to talk.  
She was really cool, and it turns out she lived in Egypt before she became a villain, and she was on a revenge mission. I told her all about my parents, my messed up life, and how I was living with basically the entire rest of my team. She laughed at that fact, and it was rather surprising. 1: She smiled. And 2: She has a really nice laugh. Classy, but not snobbish. Like when she snickers, but more carefree and offensive.  
It was getting late in the night, but we were both wide awake and still roaming the city.  
"Hey, how are you able to run in those boots?" I said, just to start a new conversation, and she looked down at her blue boots.  
"I don't know, I just am." She replied, shrugging and chuckling, before looking back at me. "How are you still able to walk if you spend all your time in the sky and setting things on fire?"  
I laughed, but shrugged as well. "I spend time on the ground, for your information."  
Eventually, we walked around half the city, before we stopped at the school, where the villains stayed near.  
"Hey, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow?" Artemis said, getting off of the sidewalk and turning back to look at me with green eyes.  
"Um, yeah. I'll see you then."  
Then, she did the most surprising thing for a hardcore villain like her to ever do.  
_She hugged me.  
_Yet, I hugged her back, and we just stood there for a brief moment, her head against my shoulder, and my arms around her waist. We pulled away rather rapidly, and just looked at each other in a time-pausing event. Then she unwrapped her arms from around me, then around my neck, pulling herself closer and upwards towards me. We were too close to change our minds, so I just closed the distance between Artemis and I, lips locking in the light of the crescent moon.  
_Allow me to phrase the emotions in one word: LKJHGFDSA.  
__**( Admin's inside joke, sorry if ya don't get it )  
**__Yeah, it was that good.  
_After a few minutes, she pulled away and slowly stepped back.  
"You want to come inside for the night?"  
"Yeah… Sure.." I followed her inside the warehouse, and saw two cheetahs curled up on the floor. Fuck. But Artemis yawned behind her hand and opened a panel near the coffee table, gave a sharp whistle, and they woke up and pounced into the panel.  
"Large underground room. In case of visitors." She answered for me, and I nodded. She sat on the couch and I leaned down to kiss her slowly for a minute before sitting down on the couch next to her, and she kissed back, pushing me back on the couch and getting on top of me, still continuing the kiss.  
"Had a boyfriend before?"  
"Nope. Have a girlfriend before?"  
"No ma'am."  
_Mmm…  
_"Then we've come to an agreement, Artemis. We going to make this serious?"  
"Fair enough."  
By morning, I somehow woke up in a bed, with Artemis's head on my chest and her hand just under her head, still sound asleep.  
On the bright side, we're not naked. And we forgot to have whatever talk she wanted to start the date with.  
Oh, and I scored a girlfriend. She's badass, a villain, a redhead, with acid green eyes and the name Artemis.

_**Sorry I haven't been on or posting lately, school's made me hella busy. Ill post more by next week. Thanks for understanding, I'm working on the demigod fic ASAP. **_


	7. CHALLENGE 1

ADMIN'S NOTE.

Alright, I have a challenge for everyone. Following me, loving my fics, etc.

Starting today, I'll make headcanons for all of you to apply to at least one of your fics (remember to give me credit!)

In return, I shall be writing as many chappies for both of my fics (as well as one-shots) for all of you!

Good luck, and here's your first challenge now:

* * *

**_Day 1: Headcanon_**

**_Two characters in a hate/slowly falling in love with relationship (ex. Tratie)_**

**_Character A: I'm only being nice to you so you can [insert what needs to be done in plot here] and leave me and [location both characters are in, whether it be a town, cabin, island, etc here] alone forever._**

**_Then proceed to working on your plot._**

**_BEST OF LUCK!_**


End file.
